


【宇龙】直男幻想

by YOUJIBA



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOUJIBA/pseuds/YOUJIBA
Summary: ※脑洞
Relationships: 白宇/朱一龙
Kudos: 11





	【宇龙】直男幻想

白宇是个甜攻，表面上人模人样盘靓条顺，实际上一掀开阳光的皮底下就全是黑的。  
白宇好喜欢朱一龙，看上去高冷，实际上就是不会和人交际，别人给他搭话题也只会懵懵地接一句昂，然后顺着通红的耳尖顺顺头发，像猫。  
很乖，又很漂亮，明明已经快要步入30岁的大门，却还只是个温柔可爱的男人。

但是猫总是那么金贵，天生散发不食人间烟火的气场，就算知道内里是柔软的可亲的，也没人敢贸然接近撸猫头。  
尤其是那天出乎所有人意料的西装举铁，工作人员们都心有余悸：还好我平时没惹上朱老师。  
这话当然是不敢当着朱一龙的面说的，只敢悄悄跟白宇吐槽。  
在熟了之后的没几天，朱一龙跟白宇坦白：力气比你大……但没有肌肉啊，不知道为什么他们有时候就喜欢避着我。  
真的吗？白宇装作不信。  
朱一龙抿了抿嘴，索性握住白宇的手往自己肚子上放：那我让你摸摸……哎呀你揉什么！  
语气奶凶奶凶，但跟他本人一样一点威胁性都没有。  
白宇笑得前仰后合，一边回味刚刚手下柔软的触感一边飞快逃离现场。

白宇也在朱一龙换衣服的时候光明正大地站在旁边看，还不忘装模作样地催：  
“龙哥你好慢，快点呀你。”  
朱一龙笑骂了句你走开，但还是加快速度地把衣服往上拉，露出劲瘦的腰肢。  
他实在好白，衣服的色调又是深色，于是夺目得很，让人挪不开眼。  
白宇没法忍住不看他，却又想起之前朱一龙无意中撩起裤腿时露出的细瘦脚踝，微微鼓起的踝骨上覆着薄薄的皮肤，像是一手就能圈住。  
白宇看得有些眼睛发直，直男幻想在脑内翻飞，最想的还是做爱，那么、那么好看的脚踝适合让人在床榻上把他拉回来，并咬着耳朵尖怪他逃离自己的控制，笑道：哥哥不乖。

这样细的脚踝不适合换衣间，适合吐息、蝉鸣和蠢蠢欲动的夜。

剧组的人都发现最近白宇黏朱一龙黏得愈来愈紧，偶尔还会朝朱一龙比个心并笑眯眯地说：哥哥辛苦了，等会儿我们再去搓一顿吧？  
朱一龙：还是去楼下那家面馆吗？感觉你离不开它了。  
白宇：你说的很有道理，果然龙哥你是最了解我的，爱你。  
工作人员：？！？！

朱一龙一只脚都已经跨到30岁的门槛了，但其实谈过的恋爱屈指可数。  
他哪里受得住白宇刻意的撒娇攻势，表面冷静像是什么都没发生过一样，内心却麻酥酥的，像是被某种大型犬科动物舔了舔。  
其实可以勇敢一点试试，没什么可怕的。朱一龙心道。  
白宇是合格的同事，合格的朋友，当然也可以是合格的恋人。  
朱一龙什么都不知道，他实际是一个很固执、很倔强的人，他喜欢白宇就要去追，没有人能把他们分开。

朱一龙去网上查了好多追求人的攻略，都觉得不行，只是听说陪伴是最长情的告白，遂每日陪白宇去楼下面馆嗦面，炒面卤面拌面炸酱面刀削面，只有你想不到没有他们吃不到。  
于是有一天终于告白了，朱一龙跟白宇说自己喜欢他好久了，你能不能跟我在一起呀，我会努力对你好的，小白，你想要做什么我都会带你去做。  
他没词了：“我……我真的很喜欢你呀。”  
白宇装作惊讶地往后退了一步，问哥你不是在开玩笑吧？  
朱一龙说没有，表情很认真。  
白宇装得好不情愿，看着朱一龙紧张僵硬的脸色又笑出来：行啦，我答应了。  
朱一龙很慢地眨了眨眼睛：啊？  
白宇一把搂过他的肩膀，笑眯眯地凑他耳边低声说：没办法呀，我龙哥，确实帅。

实战是在恋爱后的一年，镇魂早就播出完毕，营业期也已经过去几个月了。两人因这部剧而火，反倒繁忙起来。  
那是在一个俩人都刚杀青的假期里，他们都不太会做饭，草草冲了两碗泡面吃。白宇进浴室的时候有些扭捏，像有什么话想说。  
“怎么了？”朱一龙拿着毛巾擦头发，随口问。  
白宇：“……哥，今晚我们能一起睡吗？”  
朱一龙感觉很好笑：“我们不是一直都是一起睡吗？”  
白宇的脸都憋红了：“哎呀哥，我不是说这个意思，我是说……嗯。”  
朱一龙：“……”  
两人诡异地沉默了下来。

最后还是稀里糊涂地滚到了床上，朱一龙被推到柔软的床垫上，有点眼冒金星地叫了一声。白宇赶紧帮他揉，一边揉一边咬他的锁骨：“对不起对不起……是不是弄疼了。”  
朱一龙模模糊糊地嗯了一声，有点转不过弯来，他没想柏拉图，只是也没想过这事儿会来的这么快。  
他以为自己只是发了会儿呆，但发完呆却觉得股间湿漉漉。朱一龙有些混乱地看着抵在自己大腿根上的东西，有些没反应过来接下来会发生什么。  
白宇磨蹭地咬着他背上微微鼓起的蝴蝶骨，在他耳边低声说：  
“哥哥，你好白呀。”  
他努力地转过头去看白宇，却见白宇的眼睛一眨不眨地看向他，然后像平常的每一天一样对他很柔软地笑了笑。  
朱一龙突然什么都明白了。

白宇垂着眼睛舔他，看起来乖得要命，只有朱一龙才知道他有多残忍。  
朱一龙全身都着了火，烧到极致就化成了水，他软得一点力气也没有，白宇发了汗，贴上来的手本应是冷的，可朱一龙只觉得热，他觉得自己是病了，不然怎么会哭出那么多水。  
他叫他小白，叫他白宇，叫出许多不三不四让他听了都觉得耳朵热的词。  
但白宇不肯放过他，只是像狗一样啃他，啃得他又疼又爽，下面的那根玩意儿也捅得他说不出的难受。朱一龙才发现自己认知错误，人生败笔。  
白宇或许并不十分像狗，他更像狼。

朱一龙把脸埋在床单里，下面一直得不到纾解的东西一边流着水儿一边在床单上蹭。  
白宇看着他，觉得他看起来真可怜，而脸上流的泪一点不比下面流的水少。  
白宇那么喜欢朱一龙，镇魂发布会的时候几乎不敢用力将锤落在他哥身上，他哥要手机说一句求你了白宇就直接给他，他哥要未来可期就给他未来可期。  
他怎么舍得他疼。  
白宇亲了亲他的哥哥，从腮帮子到嘴，哄：“不哭了，好不好？”  
“……我没哭。”  
“哎，龙哥你又撒谎，你明明脸上都是水。”  
朱一龙不想理他，又嫌他烦得要死，就没好气地把他脖子拉下来自己凑上去。  
白宇终于不说话了。

-完-


End file.
